


Breakdown

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is smirking, right up until the point where the Sheriff gets out, comes around the car, and opens his door.</p><p>“Out.” He reaches in and grabs a handful of the hunter's shirt, and tugs him none-too-gently free of the vehicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/gifts).



> Prompt: Stargent, uniforms

“Do you know what I was thinking about the whole time you were up on stage?”

Chris' voice is low and throaty, a dark murmur against the Sheriff's ear. “I was imagining taking that sexy uniform off of you piece.. by.. piece.”

Amusement is in the older man's eyes as he reaches up and wraps his hand around Chris' neck, one thumb stroking along the nape. “Oh? Do you think you've been a good enough boy for that kind of reward?”

“Mm, you gonna punish me, _Daddy_?”

The Sheriff just barely manages to keep from sucking in a breath in surprise. Chris doesn't often pull out the Daddy card.

He whips the cruiser over at the next turn, goes part way down a deserted dirt road and then parks the car on the shoulder. Chris is smirking, right up until the point where the Sheriff gets out, comes around the car, and opens his door.

“Out.” He reaches in and grabs a handful of the hunter's shirt, and tugs him none-too-gently free of the vehicle.

“Yes, _boy_ , I think you have been naughty.” Chris is pressed up against the cruiser before he can react, breath hitching as he is cuffed. “And I'm going to punish you. Right out here in the open.”

Chris bites his lower lip to keep from moaning as he is manhandled, bent over the hood of the police car. He's already half-hard as the Sheriff reaches around him and unbuckles his belt, sliding the leather strap free.

“If you're a good boy for me here, and _only_ if, I just might let you have the privilege of taking this uniform off.”

Chris does moan when he feels his pants being tugged down, he can't help it, and when the caressing hand is replaced by the sting of leather meeting flesh, he almost forgets how to count, only gasping out the number after a few heartbeats of silence on the older man's part.

“That's my good boy.” The approval in the Sheriff's voice sends a shiver up Chris' spine, and he's grinding against the cold, hard metal before he even realizes. That earns him a scolding, and a few more stripes, after he is rearranged so that he doesn't get any friction.

By the time he croaks out the final count, Chris is barely able to hold his position, legs trembling with the effort of holding himself in place.

“You took that so well, baby boy,” the voice is soothing, a balm to the younger man, as the rough, callused palm slides along the newly made welts. “I've got one more thing for you to take. You gonna take it all for me?”

Chris nods and then takes a deep breath. “Yes, Daddy, _please_.”

There's a deep rumble from the older man, and then Chris feels slicked fingers teasing his entrance, swirling around the tight pucker, and he can't help it, he presses back into it.

“Hm, just look at how eager you are for it, desperate for Daddy's cock aren't you?” The Sheriff kicks Chris' feet apart, his free hand pressing down on the hunter's back between his shoulder blades.

Chris feels so exposed right now, ass high in the air, first two, now three, fingers fucking him. They're sliding way too slowly in and out, spreading apart and stretching him, preparing him, and he's whining the whole time.

Finally, he feels the blunt head of the Sheriff's cock at his hole, and he whimpers against the metal of the cruiser, mumbling pleas for more, but Daddy is teasing him, just sliding the head in and then pulling out over and over.

He keeps at it, waits until Chris is babbling until he snaps his hips forward and fills up his baby boy. The Sheriff reaches a hand forward, grabs a cruel handful of Chris' hair and tugs him upwards, bowing his back in, until the hunter is in just the right position.

“Now Daddy's going to fill you full of his come, and you're going to hold onto all of it until we get home.” He thrusts in and out of Chris a few times, and then growls low. “And only then, baby boy, if you're good, will you get to finish.”

Chris nods but it's not good enough for the Sheriff, who smacks his large hand right across a scattering of welts from the belt. The hunter yelps and then gasps out a soft acknowledgment. “Yes, Daddy. Now _please_. Please fuck me.”

Chris feels the fabric of the Sheriff's pants scraping against his welts, and he shivers as he imagines how they must look, himself cuffed and splayed across the car, Daddy behind him in his dress uniform looming over him.

Chris comes back to himself as the Sheriff scrapes blunt nails across the exposed skin of his lower back, marking him up in a new way, and he rolls his hips, crying out as the movement shifts the angle, and now Daddy's hitting that bundle of nerves inside that has Chris seeing stars.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers out, hands flexing in the cuffs, and the Sheriff hears the warning in his boy's voice, because he shifts and then starts fucking into Chris hard and fast.

A handful of times, and then one last vicious shove forward, and Chris can feel the hot pulsing inside him as the Sheriff shudders in completion. He clenches tightly as Daddy pulls out, remembering his instructions, then making a soft mewling noise as his jeans are tugged up, the rough fabric inflaming the welts anew.

Chris gets a swift pat on the ass, which doesn't help matters in the least, neither which does the murmured ' _good boy_ ' as the Sheriff hauls him up and back. Chris is put back into the passenger seat of the Sheriff's cruiser, dick still out, angry red and leaking.

Daddy gets into the driver's seat, one large hand reaching over to wrap around that exposed member, chucking softly at the noise Chris makes.

“Remember, baby boy, not until we're home.”

Chris nods jerkily, but he can't help but arch into the touch, only just remembering to keep himself tight behind so that he doesn’t lose a drop of Daddy's come.

It's a long torturous ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Breakdown by Tom Petty
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
